cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cray Elemental/@comment-30897010-20161230133644
Light Elemental, Ray (Grade 0 / Power 5000) AUTO: Forerunner ACT(RC){Generation Break 1}(Counter Blast 1 & Put this unit into your soul): Look at the top 5 cards of your deck, search for up to one card among them, call it to (RC) and if you have a vanguard, at the end of your turn return that unit to your hand. CONT: This unit is from all clans and nations. - Heat Elemental, Flammy (Grade 0 / Power 4000 / Draw Trigger) AUTO{Generation Break 1}(Put this unit into your soul): When this unit is placed on (RC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a face down card from your G Zone and turn it face up. CONT: This unit is from all clans and nations. - Nature Elemental, Flora (Grade 0 / Power 4000 / Heal Trigger) AUTO(Put this unit into your soul): When this unit is discarded from hand by the effect of one of your G Guardian cards, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your guardians and it gets Shield+1000 for every two face up in your G Zone. CONT: This unit is from all clans and nations. - Metal Element, Shield (Grade 1 / Power 6000 / Shield 0) CONT: Sentinel AUTO(Choose a card from your hand and discard it): When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your unit that is being attacked and it cannot be hit until the end of the battle. AUTO{Generation Break 2}(Soul Blast 2): When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card. CONT: This unit is from all clans and nations. - Miracle Element, Sphere (Grade 3 / Power 11000) CONT(VC){Generation Break 2}: All of your units get "CONT(VC/RC/GC): Resist". AUTO(VC){Limit Break 4}(Counter Blast 1): When your G Unit Stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your vanguards and, until the end of turn, it gets Power+10000 and "AUTO(VC): When this unit attacks, choose up to one of your rear-guards and, until the end of turn, it gets Power+1000 for each face up in your G Zone". CONT: This unit is from all clans and nations. - Order Element, Harmonics Messiah (Grade 4 / Power 15000+) CONT(G Zone): If this unit is face up, all of your units in your front row get Power+2000. ACT(VC)1/Turn{Generation Break 2}(Counter Blast 2 & Choose a face down card named "Order Element, Harmonics Messiah" from your G Zone and turn it face up): If you have a face up card named "Harmonics Messiah" in your G Zone, unlock all of your locked rear-guards and this unit gets Critical+1 and Power+2000 for each face up in your G Zone. CONT: This unit is from all clans and nations. - Dark Element, Mimic (Grade 4 / Power 15000+) ACT(VC)1/Turn{Generation Break 3}(Counter Blast 1, Soul Blast 1 & Choose a face down card named "Dark Element, Mimic" from your G Zone and turn it face up): Choose an ability of one of your face up in your G Zone and, until the end of turn, this unit gets that ability and the cost becomes 0. ACT(VC)1/Turn{Generation Break 2}(Counter Blast 1 & Choose one of your rear-guards and put it into your soul): Choose an ability of one of your rear-guards and, until the end of turn, this unit gets that ability and that ability is also valid on (VC). CONT: This unit is from all clans and nations. - Light Element, Sun (Grade 4 / Shield 15000) AUTO{Generation Break 2}(Choose a card from your hand and discard it): When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, return all cards from your Drop Zone to your deck and shuffle your deck and this unit gets Shield+5000 for every ten cards returned. If fifteen or more cards were returned, draw a card. CONT: This unit is from all clans and nations. What do you think about them?